From Forgotten Bonds
by Pineapple55
Summary: What is it that bonds us to another person? Is it the love we feel towards them? What happens when that love is suddenly shattered by tragedy? SessInu, modern day AU.


WARNING: this story contains malexmale relationships, drunk people, OOCness, sex, and it is AU

This is for my beloved reader, milkchocolatehot64 who actually was the one to come up with this story line. Hope you enjoy it, hun!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**From Forgotten Bonds**

"Inuyasha, where are you?" Sesshomaru called.

"I'm upstairs. Why, what's up?"

Sesshomaru climbed up the stairs and found Inuyasha. "I have to work late tonight."

"Aw, why?"

"We're meeting with representatives from Naraku's company. If this deal goes through our companies will be an unstoppable force. We'll be able to expand out of the country."

Inuyasha could see how excited his husband was. He smiled. "Oh, okay. But if you're really late I just might have to punish you…"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow playfully. "Oh yeah?" He wrapped his arms around his waist. "Usually it's me who has to do the punishing…" He kissed along Inuyasha's neck. He then barely brushed his lips against his husband's before he pulled back. "I'll see you tonight."

"You fucking tease."

He smirked. "Yeah, love you too. Bye."

"See you later."

After Sesshomaru left he turned back to the drawing he had been working on and sighed. "I'll finish you later."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been married for six years. They were both in their early thirties now. Sesshomaru was the CEO for one of the largest companies in New York while Inuyasha made a smaller living from drawing and selling his artwork. They had never been happier. While Sesshomaru's family hadn't been too accepting of the relationship at first they eventually warmed up to Inuyasha. Now both their families had sort of melded together and everyone was close. The two men were even thinking about adopting kids and starting a family.

Inuyasha went downstairs. Sesshomaru would be gone until the evening and he didn't want to just sit around alone so he called up his best friend, Kagome.

--

Inuyasha didn't get home until past nine in the evening. The house was still empty. _Sessh should've been home by now…_

He decided to just sit in the living room and watch tv. He eventually fell asleep, still wondering where his husband was.

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of someone fumbling with their keys outside the front door. He got up and opened it. Sesshomaru stumbled past him and Inuyasha could smell the alcohol on him. He was clearly drunk.

"Sessh? Why were you drinking?" he asked. Sesshomaru ignored him. He kept yelling curses. "Hey, listen when I'm talking to you!" He was pissed. Sesshomaru thought he could just go get drunk, not call or anything, and then storm in here without an explanation? He stomped over to the taller, raging male and grabbed him by the shoulder.

Sesshomaru spun around and slapped the hand away from him. "Don't touch me!" he shouted.

Inuyasha was shocked. "What happened?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Leave me alone!"

"No. I want to hear your reason for this."

"I don't have to explain a damn thing to you. Now go!"

"Go? This is my house too and if I wanna stay here, I will."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Sesshomaru was getting angrier and angrier. Normally, he would never do something like this, he'd never scream at Inuyasha but today had been a bad day. Naraku had suddenly decided that he didn't want to join companies. It had practically been a done deal before Naraku pulled out and Sesshomaru had already invested a lot of money into it. Now he had just lost a bunch of money and things were looking pretty grim at the moment. He was so upset that he went down to the bar and got fucked up. Now that he was home, he didn't need Inuyasha bitching at him.

"What the hell's the matter with you?!"

"I said get out! Leave, damn it!" He grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and dragged him to the door. He pushed him into the cold night air. "I don't want to see you!" And with that he slammed the door.

Inuyasha was in shock. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. It suddenly hit him what just happened. He was kicked out of his own home, _their_ home. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru did that. He had never seen him so angry before or even that drunk. His own anger dissipated. He looked at his house one more time in hopes that Sesshomaru would come running out to apologize. When that didn't happen he turned and started walking down the street. It was late and since he couldn't just roam the streets all night, he went to Kagome's.

--

"Inuyasha, I'm sure he'll call," Kagome said to her friend.

"No, he won't," Inuyasha mumbled. "He made it pretty clear that he didn't want anything to do with me."

"He was drunk. People say things they don't mean when they're wasted. He'll call in the morning." She was doing her best to comfort her friend. He had come over to her house late at night and almost to the point of tears. She was shocked at what Inuyasha had told her. That didn't sound like Sesshomaru at all.

"Do you really think he'll call?"

"Yes. I mean come on, does that really sound like something Sesshomaru would do?"

"No…I don't know why he did it."

"He'll wake up in the morning, realize what he did, then call you to apologize. Things will be fine."

"Yeah…yeah, you're right."

"Now just try to get some sleep."

"Okay." Kagome stood up to go to her bedroom. "Wait, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, Inuyasha."

She went to her room and sat on her bed. Something bad must've really happened for Sesshomaru to get drunk like that. She sighed. Inuyasha was such a wreck right now. _That bastard better call Inuyasha in the morning._

--

Inuyasha had not slept well the night before. He was too upset. It was early in the morning but Sesshomaru was probably up. It should have been just a matter of time before he called then. A few hours passed by and still nothing. Kagome had woken up by this time and was with her friend. He was so sad. She had to do something.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Come on, let's get out of here for a little bit," she said.

"Okay…" he said. _What the fuck's up with Sesshomaru?_

--

Sesshomaru woke up with a huge headache. He was lying on his stomach on the couch. He stayed lying down for a few minutes to gain some strength back before standing. He had to get ready for work. _What happened?_ Last night was blurry. He remembered Naraku backing out of their deal, he was extremely upset by it but after that…nothing. _Maybe Inuyasha will know._

"Inuyasha!" he called out. There was no answer. "Inuyasha?" He searched the rooms of their house but found them all empty. As he started his shower he wondered where he was.

_Maybe he went to one of his friend's house. He probably told me yesterday and I just forgot._

Sesshomaru finished getting ready for another stressful day at work. He left not knowing that Inuyasha was desperately waiting for a call that wouldn't come.

--

Kagome was worried. It was the afternoon now and Sesshomaru still hadn't called or anything. Inuyasha was upset and she didn't know what to do. Maybe there was something Inuyasha was leaving out. _No, he wouldn't lie to me._ Then what? Was Sesshomaru really just being an asshole then? Sure, he was like that with most people but not with Inuyasha. Definitely not with Inuyasha. Kagome thought they had one of the best marriages out of all her friends. They fought sometimes of course but they always made up quickly. This was just so strange.

"Why hasn't he called yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I don't know. Were you guys fighting before he went to work yesterday?"

"No, not at all. He was really happy then he just came home and kicked me out…"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I wish I knew what got into him."

"He obviously doesn't want to be around me anymore. If I go back he'll just yell at me again."

"If he didn't call this morning then he has to soon. I mean, especially if you didn't do anything."

"What if I did do something and I just don't know it? What if I upset him real badly?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…I'm sure I did something though."

Kagome sighed. If Sesshomaru didn't call soon there were going to be some serious problems.

--

Inuyasha was really depressed. How could Sesshomaru just do that to him? When they had first met, Inuyasha had been very wary of trusting others. Sesshomaru as able to get him to open up and Inuyasha took a chance. It had paid off and they had been happy since then. _I knew nothing good came from trusting people._ If the man who promised to love him betrayed him then why would other people be any better?

--

_Why has he been gone for so long?_

Sesshomaru wondered why his husband had left without saying anything to him. He figured Inuyasha had just gone to a friend's house like he did sometimes. He would stay a day or two just to hang out with them and Sesshomaru trusted them to just hang out. But it had been almost a week now. He would've called Inuyasha but he had no cell phone. It had broke recently and they had yet to get a new one. He probably could've called Kagome to find out where he was but he was kind of angry that Inuyasha didn't call him. It also upset him.

_Why would he just leave me like that? Is he mad at me? Did I do something to him?_

Sesshomaru sighed. He couldn't remember doing anything. This was getting stressful. He missed Inuyasha. He decided to take a walk to help relax him.

He stopped at a park. He hadn't meant to walk that far but he hadn't noticed since he had been lost in thought. He looked up at the dark sky. The sun had set a long time ago and now a full moon stared back at him. He heard the sounds of a couple cars honking so he switched his gaze to the street.

"Inuyasha," he gasped. Inuyasha was walking down the sidewalk. He hadn't seen Sesshomaru. He stood up and started going towards his husband. He noticed that Inuyasha looked a little pale and overall didn't look as healthy as usual. "Inuyasha!" he called. He didn't hear him. Inuyasha walked to the crosswalk. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru went a little faster. Inuyasha began to cross the street. Sesshomaru looked and saw a truck barreling down the street straight towards Inuyasha. He didn't see the truck headed in his direction. Sesshomaru broke out into a run. His husband was going to get hit. "Inuyasha!!" he screamed.

Finally he heard him but it was too late. Inuyasha turned to him with unshed tears in his eyes. "Sesshomaru…" he whispered before he was hit.

"No!" Sesshomaru screamed as he ran to an unconscious Inuyasha. He had been thrown a few yards away. Sesshomaru gathered him in his arms as people crowded around them. "Someone call 911!" Sesshomaru demanded. He brushed the hair away from Inuyasha's face and cradled him. He was about to go hysterical. The image of Inuyasha being slammed by a truck would be forever burned into his mind. _This is my fault. I wasn't quick enough!_

As Sesshomaru blamed himself, the driver who hit him stumbled out of his truck and collapsed. He had been drunk. If Sesshomaru hadn't been so preoccupied with Inuyasha, he would have been dead.

An ambulance came and a couple people had to force Sesshomaru back so they could take care of Inuyasha. They lifted his body into the ambulance and Sesshomaru was allowed to be with him. When they got to the hospital he had to wait while the doctors examined him. He took the time to call Kagome and told her in a shaky voice what had happened. She was coming immediately.

One of the doctors finally came out after what seemed like an eternity to Sesshomaru. "Are you Inuyasha Taisho's husband?" he asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered eager to hear what was wrong with Inuyasha. "How is he doing?"

"Inuyasha is in a coma. When the car threw him, the impact made him hit his head against the pavement. Luckily, there is no swelling in his brain so no operation will be needed. The only thing to do is wait for him to wake up. Now, there is a seventy percent chance he will wake up."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in horror. "And if he doesn't wake up? Will he die?" Sesshomaru was positive that he wouldn't be able to handle Inuyasha's death.

"He will not die but he'll remain in a permanent coma. If he does waken then there is a fifty percent chance he'll come out of this with no brain damage. Since he hit his head it is a possibility. We cannot know for sure the full extent of the damage, if any, until he wakes up."

Sesshomaru tried to process that information. He was absolutely horrified. "C-can I see him?"

"Yes. He is in room 319. I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru rushed down the hall and into Inuyasha's room. He was bandaged up and his face was swelling. He had cuts on his face and arms but those were bandaged too. He had no broken bones surprisingly and an IV was in his left arm.

_Wake up, Inuyasha…you have to…_ Sesshomaru had no idea how he would be able to live if Inuyasha didn't wake up or if he had brain damage. He could barely handle seeing him right now. He slowly brought a chair to the side of his bed. If he had moved any faster he would have collapsed. He sat down and gripped Inuyasha's hand. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru was terrified and had no idea what to do.

Kagome came into the room. She gasped at the sight of her best friend and ran to his side. Tears slipped out of her eyes as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm. After a while she glared at Sesshomaru. He was surprised.

"You're an asshole," she bit out.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Do you know what you've done to him this last week? Do you care? He's been at my house since your pathetic ass got drunk and tossed him out."

"When the fuck was that?! I don't remember that ever happening."

"A week ago. You came home late wasted. Inuyasha just wanted to know what was wrong and you threw him fucking out! Do you know how upset he's been? He was waiting for you to call but did you? No!"

"I don't…I don't remember." That night had been blurry to Sesshomaru. He struggled to remember what happened the last time he was with his husband. He had been excited over the deal he and Naraku were going to make…but then Naraku had backed out and almost ruined Sesshomaru's company. He was upset so he went…he went to a bar and got fucked up…then he came home and…no. "No, no…no!"

"Do you remember now?!" Kagome cried out. "You hurt him."

"Oh my god…fuck, fuck!"

Kagome stared Inuyasha. It was difficult to look at Inuyasha. _We were just talking to each other a couple hours ago…_ "Sesshomaru…"

"What?"

"I'll be back in the morning."

"Okay, I'll be here…"

"He'll be fine. We both know how strong he is." She left.

Sesshomaru felt a thousand times worse after what Kagome told him. No wonder he didn't remember, no wonder Inuyasha didn't call him…it was all his fault. _I'm an awful husband. And now I may never get the chance to tell you how sorry I am._ Sesshomaru couldn't hold back all the pain anymore. Tears leaked out of his eyes until he was bawling. He put his head on Inuyasha's stomach and carefully wrapped his arms around him. He quickly soaked the front of Inuyasha's gown. Sobs wracked his body for a long time. This was all too much…even for the always-in-control Sesshomaru.

--

Kagome came the next morning just like she said. Sesshomaru was still next to Inuyasha but he looked completely exhausted. He was just staring at Inuyasha as if he was trying to will his eyes open.

"Sesshomaru," she said gently. "Why don't you go home for a little bit and rest some? I'll stay with him and call you if anything happens."

"No," was all he told her.

She wasn't surprised. If she were stronger, she wouldn't have left either. She pulled up a seat next to Inuyasha, opposite of Sesshomaru. "So what happened?" she asked.

"He-he was crossing the street and I was chasing after him. I saw the truck coming but I wasn't fast enough and he got hit. It was a drunk driver…the police came after you left last night to question what happened."

"Do the doctors know when he'll wake up?"

"No…they say there's a seventy percent chance he'll wake up and out of that a fifty percent chance he won't have brain damage."

"Like I said last night, he'll get through this and be fine."

"Yeah…he has to…"

A doctor and nurse came into the room. "We need to check up on Inuyasha. If you two could go outside, we'll get you in about fifteen minutes."

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha before standing up and walking out to the waiting room with Kagome.

"I had no idea…" Sesshomaru suddenly said. "I would've called and apologized immediately if I had known…" He was on the verge of tears again. He leaned his head on Kagome's shoulders and she hugged him.

Later that evening, the two of them were still with Inuyasha. Since Inuyasha had a private room they were allowed to stay as long as they wanted and sleep there. Kagome was worried about Sesshomaru. He hadn't slept or eaten anything all day and he looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

"Sesshomaru, go home for a little bit. You can't get sick. Inuyasha needs you to stay strong."

"I don't want to leave him."

"It's okay. I'll be here with him and I promise to call you if anything changes."

"Okay…" It was so hard for him to leave but he knew Kagome was right. He couldn't allow himself to fall ill right now. With a shuddering sigh, he left the hospital and went home.

He came back during the middle of the night. He couldn't stand being alone in his house anymore. Kagome was half-awake when he got there and Inuyasha was still unconscious. Sesshomaru kissed his forehead where it wasn't covered by bandages and whispered "I love you."

--

During the next couple weeks, people visited Inuyasha. His friends came by every other day but Kagome and Sesshomaru were with him every possible minute they could be. Even though he wasn't awake, they still talked to Inuyasha. People in comas were supposed to be able to hear when someone was talking to them.

Today, it was only Sesshomaru and Kagome. No one else decided to visit which they were kind of glad for. They were exhausted and wanted just the two of them there. Kagome had to go to work though since she couldn't afford to take anymore time off. She said bye to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before leaving.

Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha. He grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. His breath caught in his throat when he felt his own being squeezed back. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's face scrunched up a bit and his eyelids moved slightly. "Oh my god!" This was the most movement Inuyasha had made since the accident. Sesshomaru's heart was beating rapidly as he watched his husband try to open his eyes. "Come on, Inuyasha. You can open them." Tears fell down his face when golden eyes so identical to his own stared at him.

"Se-Sessh…" he whispered. Sesshomaru hugged him as best he could.

"I love you so much. I'm so sorry for everything. Please, please forgive me," Sesshomaru cried. He pulled back to look Inuyasha in the eyes and the younger man burst into tears.

Inuyasha remembered what happened the night he left for Kagome's. He could remember the next few days or so but then everything after that was fuzzy. "Where am I?"

"In the hospital. You got hit by a truck…I was so scared I was going to lose you. Kagome told me what I did to you. Inuyasha, please, I never meant to hurt you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I swear. I'm nothing without you."

Sesshomaru rarely had such emotional outbursts like that. He rarely cried too. Inuyasha was torn. He had been so hurt but Sesshomaru seemed sincere. "I love you too. I forgive you, Sessh."

"Thank you," he said before he kissed him. They pulled apart when a doctor came in. Sesshomaru had to leave so they could examine Inuyasha and see if any damage had been done. He called Kagome while he was waiting. She screamed happily and came quickly. They both remained with Inuyasha for the rest of the night.

--

Many people visited Inuyasha during the next couple of days. They were surprised with how quickly he seemed to recover and with little damage but Sesshomaru was just relieved. Soon, Inuyasha was able to check out of the hospital and they both happily went home.

"I still feel bad for what I did," Sesshomaru admitted once they were inside. "Let me make it up to you…" Before, Inuyasha could say anything Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Inuyasha's. He groaned into it and allowed the older male to explore him. It had felt like a lifetime since they had felt each other.

They finally pulled away for air and Sesshomaru whispered, "I know you're tired. That's why I don't want you to do anything except feel." He carried him into their bedroom and lay on top of him. While he kissed him again, he grinded his hips against the being beneath him. Inuyasha moaned but it was swallowed up by the kiss. They both fumbled with the other's clothes before Sesshomaru got rid of the annoying barriers. He nipped and licked down the younger man's neck before stopping to suck at the pulse point. Inuyasha bucked his hips and tilted his head to the side for better access. He continued further down, teasing his nipples into hardening while lightly dragging his nails down his sides. He didn't stop until he was at Inuyasha's hard cock. He swirled his tongue around the head and delighted in hearing him cry out.

"Uh, Sessh!"

"What? What is it you want? This…?"

Inuyasha moaned as a wonderfully skilled mouth engulfed his cock. As Sesshomaru sucked harder, his hand crept towards Inuyasha's tight entrance. He slipped his fingers in and quickly found the spot that made Inuyasha cry out and arch his back. With the mouth working his cock and the fingers pushing in and out of him, Inuyasha was going to cum any time now. Just as he was about to find his release, Sesshomaru took all his pleasure away.

"I don't want you cumming unless I'm pounding into this beautiful body of yours," Sesshomaru whispered in a husky voice.

Inuyasha responded by rubbing his ass against Sesshomaru's cock. Sesshomaru couldn't wait any longer as he spread Inuyasha's legs wider. He filled him in one swift motion. They both moaned loudly. Sesshomaru quickly set the pace and Inuyasha met him thrust for every delicious thrust. He wrapped his long legs around Sesshomaru's waist and dug his nails into his back. Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around Inuyasha's cock, pumping in time with his hard, deep thrusts. Inuyasha was on a sensation overload and when he arched into Sesshomaru he came hard, shouting his lover's name.

Sesshomaru didn't last long after that. When those muscles tightened around his cock all was lost. He shot his seed deep into Inuyasha. After riding their intense releases, Sesshomaru pulled out and lay down next to a panting Inuyasha. He embraced him and Inuyasha curled up against him. He was so happy to have his Inuyasha back and he desperately hoped nothing that horrible ever happened again.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too, Sessh."

"Never scare me like that again. I don't want to go through that a second time."

"I'm just glad to be back with you."

They kissed deeply before they fell asleep, tired from the last few weeks' events. They were exhausted but both were happy to be in the other's arms. It was exactly where they belonged.


End file.
